


【all哈】青苹果

by lili45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45
Kudos: 27





	【all哈】青苹果

上

德拉科第一次去那个酒吧。

在他不情不愿的承认了对救世主怀有的下流色情的幻想后，他的朋友带他来了这个酒吧。

“拜托，你又不可能真的去搞救世主。”布雷斯皱眉。

德拉科不可置否，不要以为他不知道布雷斯看向哈利波特的目光藏有的深意，但布雷斯说的没错——他和哈利暂且可以称为死敌，让他承认对哈利波特感兴趣(就算只是身体)简直是天方夜谭。

德拉科很会玩女人，整个斯莱特林都知道马尔福家的少爷换女人比换衣服还勤。这不仅得益于他优秀的家世和外表，更重要的是，德拉科活好。

“从来没有玩过男人?”布雷斯揶揄地笑。

因为有个屁股挺翘的小男孩儿悄悄靠近了他们，用屁股在蹭德拉科的下体，而情史丰富的德拉科没有半分表示——要知道平时他早热烈地吻上去了。

确实是这样……“经验丰富”的德拉科完全没有应对男人的经验，要知道如果不是偶然看见哈利波特在级长浴室洗澡，他也不会连续一个星期做梦梦到跟哈利波特做爱，更不会想着哈利波特的身体打手枪，不会被布雷斯看见，也就不会来这个该死的gay吧！

不过既然来了，也不必装样子。德拉科扯住男孩的后领子将他提上来，那张红艳的嘴唇倒是有点救世主的样子，乌黑的眼睛太不像了，所以德拉科亲下去的同时冷声道:“闭上眼睛。”

亲的没滋没味。

男孩比德拉科矮许多——大概跟哈利波特差不多高(这点使德拉科很欣慰)，他手脚都攀在德拉科身上，两人的性器碰撞在一起，德拉科就想象着救世主挂在他身上向他索吻的样子，越想越兴奋。

酒吧里吵得很，很快台子中心位置发出一阵喧哗，德拉科也被吸引过去了目光。

布雷斯说:“那是酒吧主人的宠物，今晚出价最高的人可以得到他一个晚上的时间。”他笑了笑，补充道:“那可真是个尤物。”

“你操过他?”德拉科斜撇一眼布雷斯。

“这倒没有。”布雷斯说，“但是光看着就明白了。”

布雷斯是对的，看到那个“宠物”的时候德拉科默默地想。

一个身形跟哈利波特差不多的男孩——不知道是不是他的错觉，德拉科觉得谁都像哈利波特。

但德拉科永远想象不出来哈利被摆弄成那副样子的画面，男孩披着一件黑色丝绸长袍，腰间松松垮垮一根细腰带，浑身可以说是裹得严严实实，只露出一截白皙细腻的脖颈，偏偏那长袍又滑的随时都要脱落下来似的，每走一步的下一秒都给人一种要窥见天光的错觉，保守又色情。

丝绸袍子同身体很贴合，男孩的臀部小幅度地扭动，动人的线条一览无余。

男孩这种青涩的放荡撩动着在场每一个人的心弦，也轻易勾起了德拉科的心思，他去找男孩的脸，男孩的脸却隐在阴影里，仔细看才发现被盖头蒙住了。

简直像是要出嫁，德拉科诡异的想，他实在是很愿意娶这个一身黑的新娘。

这导致他在后来竞拍的过程里十分积极，最后一举拿下男孩这一夜的拥有权。

布雷斯表示十分羡慕，甚至询问了是否愿意五五开一人半夜，德拉科很诡异的对这男孩产生了短暂的占有欲，他拒绝了自己的好友。

穿着利落剪裁制服的酒保牵起男孩的手，在那光滑的手背上落下一吻，恋恋不舍地将男孩放入德拉科的手中:“你会想我的，对吗?”

那酒保一头烈艳的红发在颈后扎了个小揪，耳朵上别了一排耳钉，眉眼放肆而热烈的盯着男孩。德拉科不动声色将男孩揽入怀中，走向预定好的房间——天知道他此刻是努力才能保持面上一派冷静——那男孩正窝在他怀里，细细地啃咬他的乳头！

他揽住男孩腰间的手紧了紧，两人贴的更近了。

一进房间他就迫不期待吻住男孩，脚将房门踹出很大一声振响。男孩的脸还遮在黑色丝绸下，这再好不过了，德拉科完全不想看见他的脸来败坏兴致，正好男孩也没有任何自己掀盖头的意思。

嘴唇鲜艳柔软，德拉科着迷地亲了又亲，他靠在男孩小巧的耳垂边轻声说:“宝贝，你盖着盖头，就算是嫁给我了。”

男孩的声音因情欲有些沙哑，稍微能听出些本来清朗透彻的少年音。他攀上德拉科的肩头，短促地喘了一下才说:“操我。”

他罩着丝绸的身体像蛇一样在德拉科身上扭动，德拉科存心不去碰他，不得到答案不罢休似的:“宝贝，嫁不嫁?”

“我不是他。”那男孩说，德拉科了然，察言观色似乎是这一行的职业要求，男孩倒是一下子就看出他意有他人。

“来这里的人，想上我的人，不都是因为他吗。”男孩乖巧的窝在德拉科颈窝蹭了蹭，“那个大名鼎鼎的救世主先生……”

“那些人都有谁?”德拉科问。

男孩轻声笑了一下:“魔法学院形形色色的学生，当代伟大的魔药大师，还有……”

“还有谁?”德拉科不自觉被他带着走。

“还有现在这位最英俊体贴的少爷。”男孩吐气如兰，手沿着德拉科的小腹往下滑。

德拉科醒过来时男孩已经走了，床的另一边整洁的像从来没有人睡过。德拉科换好衣服，离开酒吧的时候不可避免的回味了一下昨晚——那男孩实在是骚的很。

值得一提的是，他甚至怀疑男孩是照着哈利波特做出来的复制品，简直大相像了，在霍格沃茨再次正面遇见哈利波特的时候这种感觉尤为强烈，要不是救世主绝不可能出现在酒吧，他简直要以为那男孩就是哈利波特本人。利落的下颌线是他细细吻过许多遍的，嫣红的唇是他反复吸吮过的，连附着在脖颈上的血管纹路都相似，他还记得他在那上面留下了许多红色的印记，而现在这里雪白光滑。

德拉科突然有些后悔没有掀开男孩的盖头，万一那人就是哈利波特呢?

“你知道不可能的，德拉科。”布雷斯说，他指了指坐在格兰芬多同罗恩说笑的哈利波特，布雷斯本意是说圣人波特不可能是那个男孩，德拉科却只注意到罗恩牵着哈利波特的手——好的，罗恩也是一头半长红发，那姿势跟酒保该死的相像。

他盯着哈利波特的眼神也该死的刺眼。

如有实质的、极富侵略性的、专注的目光，德拉科再熟悉不过了，同他自己一模一样。

德拉科不再用幼稚挑衅的方式去吸引哈利的目光了，他见着哈利就绽放出一个最完美的笑容，他知道这笑容的杀伤力有多大，因为哈利一脸震惊，耳朵悄悄爬上了一层浅粉色(拽哥你确定小哈不是被你沙雕到了吗...)。

“波特！”德拉科甚至同哈利打招呼，“魔药课?一起吗？”

“滚一边去。”罗恩没好气地说。

哈利估计也以为德拉科的脑袋被巨怪的鼻涕糊住了，干脆利落的同德拉科擦肩而过，一个眼神也没分给他。

最佳接近哈利的地方是在魁地奇球场，这个时候的哈利心无旁骛最好搞定，也没有那个红头发小子来碍事。德拉科同哈利畅快淋漓地飞了一场，没有刻意打扰也没有故意挑衅，就单纯的场上对战，结束后哈利破天荒地对他露出了一个笑容。

看吧，格兰芬多最好搞定了，只要给他见点阳光，他就能忽略所有黑暗去拥抱那星点阳光，光明磊落的好似神明。

德拉科走进更衣室的时候哈利正在换上衣，露出了纤瘦有力的上半身。

德拉科不动声色走到哈利身后环住他精瘦的腰身，哈利被他吓了一跳，挣一下没挣开，就任由德拉科身上淡淡的香气蔓延到自己身上来。

“我搞不明白你最近又在玩什么把戏，马尔福。”哈利颇有些无奈。

德拉科的声音闷闷的，不知道是声音主人的心情不好还是被水汽浸染了:“波特，我没有玩把戏。”

“我自己也搞不明白，为什么会喜欢你。”

哈利的身体剧烈颤动了一下。

那实在是谈不上喜欢。德拉科想，他只是看上了哈利波特的身体，这对他而言姑且称得上喜欢吧？

“我也不想该死的对死对头产生感情，波特，只是我真的没办法欺骗自己，在你一次又一次出现在我的梦里之后。”

这都是真的。

哈利飞快地说:“或许只是我们白天吵的太凶了，不是说日有所思夜有所梦吗。我也梦到过你！还记得吗，上海格的神奇动物课的那一次，我晚上梦见了你，或许根本不是你想的那样。”

德拉科安抚地摸了摸哈利的肩，他温柔地说:“不，我跟你是不一样的，我梦见我跟你做爱了，波特。”

然后他满意的看见救世主的脸从耳后根红到脖子根，哈利支支吾吾半天说不出来话，好半天他才说:“对不起，我无法回应你，但是谢谢你。”

太温柔了。

与之相比他伪装出来的绵绵情意简直不值一提，这样青涩懵懂的像青苹果一样的情意，正是德拉科深深着迷的。

“给我一个机会行吗？”德拉科哀求哈利，“让我试试，或许你会发现，我也还不错。”

“你确实还不错。”哈利此刻对这个人心狠不起来了，他不想伤害德拉科，“但是我不可能喜欢你，你最好直接放弃。”

他不能对德拉科说，但他确实最近对拉文克劳的东方姑娘秋·张很有好感。

德拉科执着的说:“让我试一试，如果一直不能让你喜欢上我，我自己会放弃，马尔福也是有自己的骄傲的。”

哈利笑了，他突然觉得如释重负，是啊，骄傲的马尔福，他不该对德拉科有类似于“怜悯”的情感，那实在是对一个马尔福的侮辱。

哈利默认了德拉科跟着他的行为，霍格沃茨的学生都可以看到，往日最不对付死对头突然成双成对出入，最不爽的是罗恩，他长腿一伸就横亘在德拉科面前，皱着眉头一脸烦躁:“马尔福你想干什么！”

想干救世主。德拉科想，但他和气地说:“我没想干什么。”

哈利也说:“罗恩，别这样。”

哈利走到罗恩身边，头朝德拉科偏了偏:“再见。”

然后同罗恩一起回格兰芬多塔楼了。

下

年长者在强迫少年接吻。

他揪住少年脑后蓬松的黑发，将嘴里的烟圈送进少年喉咙里，少年被呛得猛烈咳嗽，绿眼睛周围泛起一圈氤氲的红，男人没有因此放过他，他又凑上去亲少年，双手牢牢扣住少年的后脊背，直到怀里的人揪住他长袍的手愈发用力，喘起气来愈发急促才放开。

“教授……”男孩急促地喘了几下，他那绿宝石似的眼睛望向一身黑袍的男人，对上男人锋利深邃的眼神时他有些怯场，但他最终鼓起勇气说，“斯内普教授，我们以后像以前一样吧。”

斯内普挑眉:“像以前哪样?”

哈利嗫嚅了半天，不可否认当他面对斯内普时气势总会矮了几分，过去他还能仗着无法无天的胆子回斯内普几句，如今在斯内普知道了他的秘密之后——即使他知道斯内普不会说出去，他根本没有勇气跟斯内普对着干。

“我和德拉科交往了。”哈利艰难地说。

男人的气息顿时变得很危险，哈利自暴自弃地说:“许多人都有绿色眼睛，没有必要……”

没有必要紧抓着我不放。

哈利没说完的话被斯内普堵在了喉咙里，斯内普凶狠的吻他，哈利嘴里满是从斯内普嘴里递过来的烟味，他想推开斯内普，这显然是徒劳的——因为无论从魔法还是体型上，斯内普都完全压制他。

“你休想。”斯内普阴恻恻的声音划过哈利耳边，“没有人会知道那件事，我保证。”

他像是在说誓言，又好似要禁锢少年。

哈利有一个天大的秘密。

正如分院帽所说，他既有属于狮子的英勇，又有属于毒蛇的黑暗面。没有人知道夜晚的哈利会变成什么样——连哈利自己也不知道。

他只是隐隐约约感觉到，也许是不太好的一面，因为每天清晨醒来他都发现自己身上有着青青紫紫的暧昧痕迹，还有臀部隐私部位肿胀酸痛，很明显不是正常睡觉弄出来的痕迹。

第一次发现这些痕迹的时候，哈利吓得整节魔药课都在走神，结果就是哈利光荣的被斯内普留堂了，不论斯内普如何讥讽他，他都是一副神游天外爱理不理的样子，斯内普看着男孩眼下的青黑若有所思。

果不其然，夜游回来的哈利被斯内普抓了个正着，就是在那个时候，斯内普发现了哈利的秘密。

他知道哈利每夜都会去那个酒吧，每夜都会和不同的男人上床，他知道夜晚的哈利放荡又肆意，美丽且迷人，他甚至有一次走进了那个酒吧，争夺下了一夜哈利的拥有权。

哈利攀在斯内普的身上起伏，斯内普本该兴奋，心情却差的出奇，他坐起身来给哈利穿好衣服，哈利显然没那么好对付，毒蛇一样极尽甜言蜜语的诱惑着他。

“先生不喜欢我吗？”

“先生把我当做他吧……先生……”

“他是不是喜欢叫您教授?教授喜不喜欢我这样做?”

“教授看看我，我也有绿色的眼睛，我已经爱上您了……教授……”

“也请您爱上我吧……”

不，斯内普痛苦的闭上眼睛，他没有爱上我，沦陷的人是我自己。

他把哈利带回了霍格沃茨，给他下了睡眠咒，一直守着直到哈利醒来。

他想告诫哈利不要再去酒吧，如他所想的一样，醒过来的男孩一脸疑惑与惊恐，全然不知道发生了什么，他只知道他的秘密被最厌恶他的魔药学教授发现了。

哈利身体里恐怕有两个人格，斯内普想。

有些秘密一旦揭开了就难以再愈合，有些人一旦操过了……就很难忘得掉——即使那人的性格同哈利天差地别。

那时候斯内普以为哈利白天和晚上是分别的两个独立人格，很久之后……直到斯内普真正拥有了白天的哈利，他才明白，两个都是哈利，夜晚只是哈利刻意藏起来的一部分。

斯内普想阻止哈利夜游，他总是给哈利睡眠咒，但他毕竟不能天天守着哈利，哈利还是会有那么一两次溜出去的时候——这连哈利自己都不能控制。

久而久之，随着斯内普对哈利的独占欲越来越强，他就越来越不能忍受哈利的身上出现其他男人的痕迹，就算把他们当做两个人格来看也无法忍受。他很不喜欢哈利的夜晚人格，这毋庸置疑，可他必须让哈利接受他的夜晚人格，这迫在眉睫。

结果现在哈利跑过来跟他说，跟德拉科在交往?那个整天花天酒地的混小子?(梅林证明，在此之前斯内普对他这个积极上进的学生喜欢得不得了)他真是完美遗传了他母亲糟糕的择偶喜好，斯内普冷笑。

哈利终于还是答应了德拉科的追求。

德拉科伪装的很好，哈利打算的很好，这本该是一段不错的恋情。偏偏斯内普不愿意放过哈利，偏偏德拉科对酒吧里那个男孩儿还念念不忘，就有那么多阴差阳错。

也许是德拉科忍的太久，真正得到了反而不那么急切，他现在迫切想要知道的是酒吧里的男孩到底是不是哈利，于是他天天在酒吧蹲点。

布雷斯劝他放弃:“酒吧主人和他的男孩都极其神秘，遇得到求不着的。”

结果男孩没蹲着，碰见了他亲爱的魔药学教授。

斯内普从里间出来，走路间黑袍“飒飒”地响，表情冷酷凝重，斜撇了一眼德拉科就走了。

他胳肢窝下很明显夹带了一个人裹在黑袍里。

“哟！”布雷斯促狭地笑了一下，“教授也来这儿呢。”

德拉科也很惊讶，他倒是从来没有想过斯内普教授会喜欢男人，不过想不到的事情多了，任凭谁也想不到救世主会跟他在一起不是。

想到他的小男朋友，德拉科顿时觉得蹲的没滋没味，他拍拍灰站起来，转头对布雷斯说:“我回去了。”

“去找波特?”布雷斯有些酸溜溜。

德拉科苍白的脸上露出快活的笑容，他颇有些得意:“好不容易追上的，总要去收一下成果。”

斯内普尝试让哈利接受另一个人格，快速的适应是不可能的，哈利一直很激烈的排斥去正视夜晚人格，在斯内普的高压训练和他自己的内心折磨下，最后哈利竟然以一种旁观者的角度观看自己身体的所作所为，他看见自己睁开眼睛起床，脱掉睡衣，换了一件很骚包的衣服——梅林！他怎么不知道那个箱子里还有一件这样的衣服！施了隐形咒吗！

然后动作十分熟练的在霍格沃茨里游荡(小哈:……羡慕)，出校门走了一条弯弯绕绕的小路，在小路尽头拐进了一家酒吧。

他这就要闪进里间，哈利一眼看见一个铂金色头发的男孩坐在吧台上喝酒，他在自己的意识里大喊“等等”，可他就跟没听见一样往前走。

那是德拉科。哈利心想。他控制自己不去想太多，尽量把注意力全放在自己身上。

里间黑布隆冬的，男孩也不用魔法，就着黑暗轻车熟路的往里摸索，低沉的男声从里面响起:“来了?”

他听见自己轻快地回答:“是我！”

然后一头扑进黑暗里——稳稳当当落入了一个男人的怀抱里。

骤然亮起来的光使哈利看清了男人的样貌，他很慵懒的靠在椅子上，就像是上世纪的贵族，一头黑亮的头发，穿着V领的中世纪风格的白衬衫，长腿随意交叉放着，那张脸是哈利十分熟悉的逼人的俊美——哈利简直觉得自己要昏厥过去了，那双猩红的眼睛正放肆地扫视着自己，这是伏地魔！

伏地魔就是这酒吧的主人吗！

不，应该说这是伏地魔在汤姆里德尔时期的样貌，事实上伏地魔明明只是看着怀里的哈利，哈利总觉得他的目光透过了他的身体，直直盯着自己。简直让人……毛骨悚然。

更让他毛骨悚然的是，伏地魔同他好像有不正当的关系(哈利想了许久才想出这个词来恰当形容)，而刚刚还觉得自己只是个灵体的哈利现在开始有了真实的触碰感，比如他清楚的感觉到伏地魔怀抱里的热度和隐约传过来的香气，只是他还是无法动弹。

他看见自己开始解伏地魔领口的衬衫系带，手指同衣料的触感多么真实！要不是他知道自己根本动不了的话，简直以为是自己在解伏地魔的衣服了！哈利想闭上眼睛，可他不得不看着伏地魔玩味的表情，老实说，他感到屈辱。

伏地魔的身体同他的脸一样完美，如雕塑一般同时具有力和美的象征，是所有美学爱好者都会为之赞叹臣服的。

哈利跪坐在伏地魔腿上，用臀部去摩擦伏地魔的下体，嘴唇在他的肩颈部游走。而伏地魔好整以暇，任由哈利动作，哈利觉得伏地魔在盯着他——不是他的身体，而是他。

哈利头皮发麻。

另一方面哈利的动作弄得他自己动了情。或许是经历了太多次情事的身体过于敏感，即使没有人抚慰，后穴已经开始一抽一抽地颤动——这一点在和斯内普的情事里已经发现了。

于是哈利走神想到了他真正意义上的第一次，同他的魔药学教授。

斯内普也是没什么经验，再加上本来就是半强迫性质的性爱，两人气喘吁吁弄了半天还是不得章法。

幸好哈利的身体敏感极了，斯内普只亲了亲他就已经全身泛红软的不行，哈利泪汪汪的眼睛瞪着斯内普，斯内普自上而下也瞪着哈利，两人都不知道接着应该怎么做。

“莉莉和波特怎么生出你的。”斯内普教授显现出他顽强的求知欲。

“爸爸妈妈躺在一张床上睡了一觉，第二天我就出生了。”哈利气鼓鼓地回应斯内普的玩笑话。

后来做得狠了，斯内普一边凶狠地贯穿哈利一边附在他耳边，用独有的丝绸般质感的声音低语:“哈利，你说明天会不会有一个小哈利……”

怎么可能啊！哈利无意识露出一个笑容，他有点想教授了。

“哈利……”

突然一股意识强硬地侵入哈利的脑海，伏地魔轻笑着说:“好好看看谁才是你的第一次……”

许多记忆碎片在哈利眼前闪过，哈利看到了他第一次夜游的小心翼翼，看到了冲他伸出手的黑发男人，看到了黑发男人教他探索自己的身体，他们比肩而立，他们交颈而眠，还有男人将他交给出价最高的客人，结束后男人都会跟他一次又一次的交合，在原本就有的吻痕上覆盖上新的……

“他不是我！”哈利无声地呐喊。

伏地魔笑盈盈亲他的嘴角，语气不容置疑:“他就是你。”

他一遍遍地重复这句话，一遍遍地吻他。

他不是我！

哈利的脑袋如同被钝刀割裂一样剧烈地疼痛，意识里两股力量在相互搏斗，他不是我！我不是他！哈利想躲避伏地魔的触碰，却跟被定住了一样完全动弹不得。

记忆碎片一遍又一遍显现，这样的疼痛不知道持续了多久，终于……

他们都是我吗。哈利颤了颤眼睫，晶莹的泪水就从宝石般的眼睛里滚落下来，伏地魔温柔地吮去他的泪水，一下下抚摸着哈利的后背安抚他。

“我的男孩……下次见……”伏地魔的身体被卷成一个漩涡，倏忽消失了。

哈利眼巴巴看着赶来的斯内普，两人大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，哈利冲上去扑进了斯内普的怀里，隔着他宽大的黑袍一把抱住他的腰，冷硬的黑色袍子不如丝绸顺滑，却使他分外安心。

严厉的年长者挑剔地审视衣衫不整的男孩，他抱起男孩，将他纳入自己的袍子里，大手抚摸着男孩乱糟糟的头发，径直离开了这个酒吧。

出去的时候哈利又瞥见了德拉科，他向他的魔药学教授投来目光，似乎没有看见哈利。哈利想起他同德拉科的那一夜，他突然明白，德拉科或许真的喜欢他，但喜欢的是那一个晚上的他，毕竟德拉科是从那个晚上之后才对哈利转变态度的。

哈利搂住斯内普的脖子，同他贴的近了些，斯内普听见男孩贴着自己的脖子闷声说话。

哈利说:“我爱你。”

少年人的嗓音不算特别澄澈，沾染上了方才动情的喑哑，几个字说的别别扭扭，斯内普却听清了。

他顿了一下，没有回话，随即加快脚步。

如果这个时候有人看见了他们平日里冷酷的魔药学教授，就会发现这位教授的嘴角不可抑制的扬起了一抹笑容，终日死气沉沉的面容终于活泛起来。

END.


End file.
